The Marauders Era (RemusLupinxReader)
by Red Suramow
Summary: Live among the Marauders and go through all the adventures. But what happens when you fall in love with your best friend? Will the relationship with your twin sister survive ?Live through the school years, adulthood and even parenthood. Starting from the first year. (My first story )
1. The Letter

**I decided to post this story here as well. If anyone is interested to read my other stories you can find me on Wattpad by the name of Red_Suramow**

Narator's pov.

It was a normal Monday. (Y/N) was sitting on the couch with a math book in her hands. Yes ,she hated math but the school was about to start and if she went without her homework done her teacher was going to kill her .

It felt like hours since she started when her twin sister Lily decided to enter the room gigling with her friend Severus about this school of hers.

She had a good relationship with her sister and her friend but they can be a little annoyng especialy when (for the first time in her life) she actuly wanted to read .

(Y/N)'s pov.

"Can you please keep your voice low? " I asked annoyence clearly hearing in my voice.

"Oh ,sorry sis , but aren't you excited about going to Hogwarts?"she responded-asked me

"What?" I asked becoming curios and abandoning my book.

"Hogwarts... school of witchcraft and wizardry" Severus said like it was the most obvios thing in the world .

I turned my head to Lily and tried to act calm

"Lily, you know this school is not real, right?" I could hear Severus saying something like "muggle" behind me.

"Please (Y/N)" Lily beaged looking into my eyes "Trust me".

"Sorry"

I ran upstairs and slamed the door to my room. It was small with a little window on the wall oposite to the door. The walls were covered in shelves with books and a big bed covered the right side. A mirror was in the left corner. I turned and looked into it. Even tho we were twins we looked nothing alike .I had natural light blue hair that chought the atention of every person that saw me. The nurse that asisted to my birth even thought that my hair turned from brown to blue. And if that wasn't strange enought I had red blood-like eyes that scared the crap out of my teacher.

I looked around the room and my eyes stoped on the bed . I was a bit tired and it started to get late . I moved my feet to the window and stared at the full moon. When I was 7 I was obsesed with supernatural expecialy werewolfs but this obsesion stoped when I turned 10. I still like to look at the full moon thought

I was lost in toughts when I heard a howl It stoped just as fast as it started but I could have sworen I heard a howl.

After a long silence that lasted at least one minute. I heard a scream coming from downstairs.

I huried to the kitchen when I bumped into my older sister Petunia who probably came to see what caused the noise.

I was ready to say something when I saw a big black owl on the table and my mom eyes and mouth open staring at the owl.But the worst part of the situation was that Lily was smiling her face off and the owl had 2 letters tied on it's feet.

This is the edited version of this chapter cause I really didn't like it before. Hope you like it!


	2. Hogsmade

A/N this chapter was made very late so sorry if it's bad

(Y/N)'s pov.

It took me a few days to fully accept that I was a witch even though Lily seemed to know it all along. I had to apologease to her for not beliving anything she said Now that I knew her stories were true they become more interesting .

One week before school we needed to go get suplies for out first year .It took us almost 4 hours to find Hogsmade even with the help of the letters.

The first thing we did was visit the bank to change some money (and stare at the wierd goblin things that were realy scary for me) . After we were back on the sreet we looked aroud . There were many wizards and witches with long black robes and pointy hats . My mom decided to ask someone for indications.

"Excuse me" she adresed to a random sranger that looked kind

"Yes"he responded

"We were wondering where can we find ...robes ?" She asked after looking at the letter again

The man was very nice and told us where to go .We thank him and went to the robes store .

A nice lady put me on a chair and start measuring me .

"What house are you in dear?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Excuse me?" I responded-asked confused.

"Oh, you must be a first year mugle-born" she tried to clear thing but only made it worst .

I looked at her with the most confused look I ever had. She must had understood because she started explainig.

"Mugles are non-magical people and mugle-borns are the ones that have mugle-parents" she said calmly with the same smile

I slowly nodded letting her know I understood.

After Lily's robe was done too I went into a book store(I said I didn't like math not books) and let mom and Lily make the shopping.

I was looking at a werewolf book when someone bumped into me .

"Sorry/sorry"we both said wanting to take the books from the floor . When I took mine I noticed that he was reading a werewolf book as well.

"(Y/N)" I said looking at the boy . He looked small and ill and really pale . Weird thing about him were the brown lines on his face that looked like scars.

"Remus" he said droping his eye at the floor.

"Do you- "I was cut off by Lily who started yealing.

"Come (Y/N) !! We finished !"she yealed geting everyones atention

"Quit yealing!" I said totaly forgeting about Remus

"Ok ,ok" she said making her way to the exit .

"Bye Remus" I said turning to the boy.

"Bye" He said with his eyes still on the floor.

And with that I exit the shop. When I finally got home I was way more excited about Hogwarts than before


End file.
